April 1737 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - April 1737 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in India. *Storms in the North Atlantic and across Eastern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Canton *Off Prussian trading vessels have disembarked two Kwantung Chinese infantry battalions and an Annamese rocket battery, prisoners repatriated by the Japanese from the Ryuku Islands in line with their surrender terms. Surat *Prince Pasrah of Poona has railed against the Dutch, claiming their troops have been taking goods off his villagers are the point of the bayonet. "I have made good what they have stolen, but if the Dutch continue like this then their merchants will no longer be safe anywhere in India," he warns! Kassel *Prince von Schultz has issued a public reminder to the Kaiser, tentatively pointing out that £48,800 is now overdue from Prussia to Hesse-Kassel. This, he asserts, relates to clause vii. of the Imperial Treaty, to which they are both signatories. Sidon *Mortars with the Army of Khabees have again bombarded Sidon, causing most of the city to be destroyed by fires. Pernau *Having just made landfall at Pernau, Captain Akhatov and his African sailors were greatly honoured to be given a generous bounty and to be informed that they are considered good and loyal subjects of Russia, and that Russia holds them in deep affection for their services rendered. Pulicat *Two Moghul spice-carrier merchant ships impounded by the Dutch authorities have had their papers returned and been allowed to go free to continue their trade. Their cargoes were not confiscated. Egypt *Across the rural districts of Egypt there have been a series of small-scale clashes between horsemen of the Ottoman Rumelians on the one hand and the Syrians on the other as they contend for control over the countryside. This conflict has prevented the Rumelians from enforcing the rule of Sultan Suleyman. South of Paderborn *South of Paderborn the Prussian Imperial field army of Kronprinz Heinrich was surprised when eighty squadrons of Liegois dragoons appeared behind them to the west, under the command of General von Schonberg. Fortunately for the Prussians this general did not immediately charge, but after cutting down a few stragglers, sentries and foragers the Liegois dragoons skirted to the south and then skirmished with Heinrich’s own cavalry screen to the east (which itself numbers fifteen dragoon squadrons and so is heavily outnumbered). The Liegois have been made aware that the Kronprinz has two-dozen infantry battalions which are accompanied by ten lancer squadrons and six batteries of artillery, as well as a considerable amount of baggage. Strassburg *Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau has sent word to Duke Matthew of Baden that he must swear loyalty to the Kaiser: ‘Baden is and will remain a part of the Holy Roman Empire and cannot claim independence. You can administer your duchy in the Kaiser’s name. You will receive funds from the Imperial Diet for that. The army and administration will become a part of the centralised whole. French involvement in the Holy Roman Empire is not an option that will be considered. It should also be clear that the fall of Cologne will release the Imperial siege trayne to bring the defences of the city down.’ People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *Sweden *United Provinces Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Dutch fleet has taken up station off the Swedish fortifications of Pondicherry during rainy interludes. *Rear-Admiral Aubrey's English fleet has departed Venice, giving a six-gun salute and dipping the colours of the flagship HMS Royal Oak and the rest of the ships to the fortifications as they set out to sea with the help of camel buoyancy chambers to avoid being grounded in the shallows in the vicinity of the lagoon. *Grounded vessels and sunken hulks at Janjira have been dealt with by Nelson, Vice-Admiral of the Red and admiral in charge here. *One of his ships sustained damage during the operation, but it was otherwise entirely successful. *An English fleet of ten ship of the line and fifteen cruisers was briefly observed by French lookouts at Dunkirkque, and similar sightings were reported from Brest. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by England to the United Provinces, Thomas Hudson. *Sent by Moghul India to the United Provinces, Wasim Akram. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Calabar and Valetta (on Malta). Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2